


Apricity

by rookhunt



Series: Home [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rookhunt/pseuds/rookhunt
Summary: “You want to go out on a walk to the forest today?” Vil asks with a smirk, which only deepens when Rook slightly vibrates with excitement and turns to him quickly with wide eyes to ask “Can we?”
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Series: Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980397
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Apricity

Vil wakes up to the familiarity of his room – the lilac coating his walls, the artificial scent of roses circling the air, the sound of birds chirping out not that pleasant to hear songs for each other early in the morning… And the cold air penetrating the warmth of his room. His balcony door has been opened?

Then he realises, he’s missing one detail that doesn’t necessarily belong to his room, but surely belongs to his side.

He stretches his arms above his head relishing in the sensation of waking up his body and lifts the bedsheets. A shiver runs down his spine at the sudden temperature change. He wears his fluffy slippers and takes his thick night robe over his shoulders. When he opens the unlocked door to his balcony, the expected sight of blond hair and navy robe greets him.

He closes the door and steps carefully on the thin layer of snow to reach his boyfriend. With his hands hidden in the fluffy ends of his robe, he wraps his arms around the toned waist of his boyfriend. “Morning.”

“ _Good morning_ ,” Rook greets back in French. He turns his face to the side to give Vil an eskimo kiss, which is met by Vil moving his chin that he placed on Rook’s shoulder further to give his cheek a real kiss. Rook blushes on top of the pink skin the cold gives him and turns back ahead to continue watching the scenery of the sun rising and the winter animals he’s not familiar with either going into their dens or coming out of them with the start of a new day. His gloved fingers start playing with each other on the railing as he can’t contain his shyness.

“You want to go out on a walk to the forest today?” Vil asks with a smirk, which only deepens when Rook slightly vibrates with excitement and turns to him quickly with wide eyes to ask “Can we?”

Vil laughs, whispering “You’re so cute…” under his breath – but they’re too close for Rook’s sharp ears to miss that. He blushes all over again.

Of course, Rook expected Vil to take him to see the art galleries and museums when he invited the Afterglow Savannah resident to his home country over the holidays, they’re the places filling Vil’s speech when he talks about his home after all. Seeing the Land of Pyroxene with his own eyes for the first time though, he couldn’t help but be amazed by all the life the land had to offer even in such harsh weather – he wanted to go on a “hunt”, he wanted to get to know the nature of this place better, but he didn’t want to ruin Vil’s plans either.

“Who do you think I am, would I not know what my boyfriend would want?” He pinches Rook’s waist through the layers of clothing, getting a laugh out of him in return. “But first, breakfast. You can’t go running around without a proper breakfast, especially in snow.”

“ _Oui._ ”

They relish a bit more in the warmth of the rising sun, then make their way back in to prepare for the day – starting with Vil’s handmade smoothies and a filling breakfast.


End file.
